Chemstra/Quarters
The Chemstra house is average in size, and the outside makes it appear to be fairly blande, however as soon as you enter the common room, you know that you were wrong. The walls are a vivid green, and an elegant golden chandeleir hangs. Throughout the room different coloured dragonflies dance around. Against the walls are creamed coloured couches, and a fireplace keeps the room warm. To one side of the room are a few fancy bookcases, each encrested with emeralds arranged in the shape of a dragon fly, and a chess table. Double doors lead out into a large hall, the walls lined with doors, leading to the girl and boys chambers, each equiped with the perfect amount of beds, and the most vivid lime green quilts. At the end of the hall are two doors leading to the Head Male and Female chambers. Chemstracommonroom.jpeg Chemstrabedding2.jpg Chemstrabedding.jpg November Elizabeth walks into the the giant common room, with her staff in her hand. She pulls down a book from one of the cases and props it up. In it are pictures of people swinging staffs around, and step by step diagrams. Liz walks into the center of the room, a big area with nothing near it and swings her staff around and around, making several gabs into the air. She slices down once. Her moves are fast and acurate. She soon finds a dummy and begins to practice her moves on him, once beheading the dummy with her staff. She takes a break, panting, but continues. Maxwell enters into the house, he looks around nonchalantly and walks up to Elizabeth who is destroying some dummys in the middle of the room. "This is..." He pauses to look at a card. "...Chemstra, correct?" Elizabeth stops and turns to Maxwell. "Correct. This is Cemstra, and I am the Head Girl of Chemstra, Elizabeth. You can call me Liz." She presses a button on her staff and her lucky knife pops out. She takes one final swing and the dummy falls apart. "And your name is?" Maxwell says quickly, "Max. So, I heard this is the best house of the three. Is that true?" Maxwell then walks over to a chair and sits down. Elizabeth shrugs. "If you like brains, this is the place.We aren't the best fighters, like Dazka, but we are really good. And, unlike Lex, we have brains and...what's it called...common sense." She snorts and stabs her staff in the dummy's fallen head and walks over to the chair where Max is sitting. "Do you know how to fight." "I'm pretty good with throwing knives..." Maxwell says. "I'm usually better with longer ranged weapons, even stuff like bows and arrows and things like that." Maxwell then takes out his knife kit, a silver box with the words "Zorbel Brand" imprinted on the side. He lifts the cover of the box to reveal an array of knives. "I have a little collection of knives, too." Maxwell kinda chuckles. Liz stares at the knives, a gleam of bloodlust in her eyes. "They look...sharp." She gives a sadistic laugh. "I've been fighting since I was five." She does a backflip and lands in a crouching position and grabs her staff. "Find some body armor. There's some on the couch. I want to duel." Maxwell goes over to find some armour, he finds a fitting piece, and walks back over. He walks over to his knife kit and picks up two knives, both could really be classified as short swords, rather than knives. "Well, let's do this." He then takes a battle stance, and waits for Elizabeth to strike. Liz puts on her mask, and looks at Max. In her crouching position, she runs and jumps up, and uses the end of the staff against his stomach. Maxwell reacts quickly, and a parry knocks her staff to the side. He himself falls back, though. "Wow. Nice strike. My turn." He lunges towards her with both of his knives. Liz looks at where her staff fell and smiles. She ducks down and slides between Max's legs and grabs her staff. She quickly brings it around and gabs him in the side. "Nice try, boy." Maxwell laughs. "It's been a while since I've battled against anyone." Maxwell then spins around quickly and slices her mask with his two knives. Liz looks at Max, and smiles. "You're good." She says. "We have to head to the Great Hall now." She smiles and walks out of the room, heading to the hall. "So, what is going on in the great hall?" Maxwell asks while trying to catch up with Elizabeth. "The First Meeting. I have to sit with the other Head Boys and Girls, and you'll sit with the first years. Now let's GO, we are already late." --- Liz runs in, carring Zac, who's blood is now draining onto her. She set's him down on the couch and props up his leg on the table. She runs over to the bookshelf and finds a book about healing. She runs into the bathroom and pulls out a large First-Aid kit and runs back to Zac. She looks at the book. "Okay...where does it hurt?" Maxwell is seen in the living room, somewhat suprised by Zac and Elizabeth running through. Liz wraps the leg up in gauze, but the white strips turn red. Liz looks like she's about to pass out. "Max...do you know anything about healing?" "Well, burning the wound would stop bleeding kinda..." Maxwell's face turns into a sadistic grin. "Hold him down with I burn his wound." "No. No, no, no." ''Liz looks at the book again and wraps the gauze tighter. The blood seems to stop flowing. "Do you think I should try to....give him stiches?" "Since my burning idea was turned down... I think he'll be fine. But, if you do give him stitches, cut off the blood supply to the leg." Maxwell said. Liz glanced at Maxwell then at Zac. "Hold on." She grabbed her staff and whacked Zac on the head with it, knocking him out. She slowly removed the gauze. "What now?" She felt woozy at the sight of the clotting blood. "Uh... I don't know." Maxwell says, unsure. Liz's breathing becomes heavier and faster. "I don't know. I've never KILLED A PERSON." She runs into another room and comes back with a paper bag and starts breathing in that. When she calms down she finds a needle in the First-Aid kit. "Max, can you...burn it to make it steril?" Maxwell eyes light up, and he has a sadistic smile, he runs over, and starts burning Zac's wound. He starts chuckling. Liz grabs the lighter. "I meant the needle!" She heats up the needle and grabs some thread. "Here goes...nothing." She begins to stich up his wound. Liz and Maxwell suddenly hear a knock at the door."Hello?" Robert calls."Is Zac...okay?" The door flies open to show Liz's tear-streaked face. "Help...please....he isn't getting better." She yanks Robert in and shows a sleeping Zac, with the cut sewn up, but blood is trying to escape. Liz stifles a sob. Robert looks him up and down."Umm....I remember getting hurt like this once when I fell out of a tree. The stiches are there, but there are some holes." He wipes the blood out of the way."Put some gauzes on where the blood is seeping. If he awakens, get him to drink water. Do you know where the medical books are? I know you have a library." Liz nods. "I know where every book here is." She grabs a ladder, scurries up and grabs two more books and climbs down. "Here. Tell me if you need anymore." Liz begins to wrap the wound in gauze. "Anything else Dr. Robert?" "Trust me, I'm no doctor. I just get to see one a lot." Robert applies gauze to all of the bleeding parts of Zac's leg after wiping them clean."Now, if he starts to bleed through these, you get him to the School Doctor or whoever they have, pronto. When he wakes, water, and soup if he can down it. I think that covers the basics." Liz nods and wipes some remaining tears. She quickly pulls Robert in for a hug. She lets go. "Now, scram, Lex punk." She says jokingly. Robert laughes."It's all right, Liz. If he gets worse again, you know where to find me. With all the other punks." He waves to her and heads back to Lex to deliver Amber the news of their Head Boy. Liz smiles and waves then find a book. She sits next to the sleeping Zac and begins to read. ---- The next morning a letter arrives in the house, 'The advanced placement students in the house of Chemstra are;' 'Elizabeth Tellerman' 'Maxwell Warbel' 'The non advanced placement students are;' 'Mia Dawson.' 'Please note, First years, should only arrive at the Academy around nine, to allow the other students to get to their classes. ''' Zac, waking up from the past night, wonders around for awhile before realizing this isn't his house, but he can't walk very well, so he pulls out his blade to use as a cane, as we begins the long treach to Lex. Mia has been wandering the house all night, attempting to get her bearings. She has no idea what has happened, and she is slightly disoriented from lack of sleep. She limps into the room, completely exhausted. Barely making out the paper, she gazes at it intensely. She eventually sees her name under 'non advanced placement', and sighs. Mumbling, she says "This is what I wanted to stop." She smacks herself across the face with her cane, leaving a red mark. Before long, she settles down on a couch, and falls asleep. ---- Maxwell walks into the Chemstra quarters and sits down on a couch, and takes a knife out his pocket, a spectacular looking knife, the handle made from carved steel, and the blade made of a metal unknown, an extremely unique blade. His eyes then start to water. "I love you dad, I will not let you down..." he then lays down on the couch and sleeps, knife in hand. Ryan leans back in a chair, ready to go to sleep, and mumbles to himself. "Chemstra really is worthless, isn't it? Max does nothing, Mia only talks with Amber, Liz is always making out with that Rob dude or whatever he's called, and I sleep half of the time." He yawns. "Oh well, I look almost average in comparison to them." He then begins to doze off. "And this," Ryan says, leading Alice in. "Is my humble"-yawn-"home." "It's, um, nice," Alice shyly says and looks around. "So, this is where you usually sleep. What should we do?" Ryan shrugs. "This is where everyone else"-yawn"usually sleeps, I usually just sleep in the hallways. And I don't know, you decide." "Okay, let's get to know each other," Alice suggests shyly. "I guess." "Alright, I'll ask you a question then"-yawn-"you answer it and ask me one." He rubs his eyes. "Alright?" "Okay," Alice nods. "You go first." He stops to think. "How many boyfriends have you had before?" "Um, none," Alice embarrassly says. "Really?" He asks, mildly surprised. He yawns and shrugs though. "Oh well, ask me a question." "Uh," Alice thinks. "Do you have any pets? I know, very random I just couldn't think of anything." Ryan shrugs. "Yeah, a dog. What's one thing you couldn't live without?" Alice looks down and sniffles. "I it was my-" Alice sobs. "m-my parents, but right now it'll be my bow, or my mom's necklace." Ryan looks guilty now, and he puts a comferting hand on her back. "Oh God, I'm so sorry, I didn't know..." "It's okay," Alice wipes her tears off and looks back up. "So, um, what is your favorite thing to do, other than sleeping." "Uh..." Ryan begins awkwardly. "I don't know, really." He shrugs. "If you had to kill one person here, who would it be?" "Uh, Teddy, but don't tell her that," Alice giggles quietly. "To be honest, I agree with"-yawn-"you, Teddy's getting on my nerves." Ryan informs her, chuckling a little. "Uh, if you were stranded on an island what three things would you bring with you?" Alice says. "A boat filled with food and water, someone who knows how to drive a boat, and a lot of fuel. If you could date one celebrity, who would it be?" "Uh, if I was his age it'll Adam Levine, even if I think he's in a relationship," Alice replies. Ryan shrugs. "Understandable, he is a pretty good looking dude." Alice giggles and thinks. "If you woke up in the past what would you do?" Ryan shrugs. "Wonder how the Hell I ended up in the"-yawn-"past. If..." He yawns, leans back, and begins to doze off unexpectedly. Alice rolls her eyes and shakes Ryan, "Wake up!" Alice chuckles. Ryan rubs his eyes and looks at her. "What?" "You fell asleep, Sleeping Beauty!" Alice hits him with a pillow. Ryan groans, and turns over. "Ugh, I'm tired. Here, you can fall asleep too." "Okay," Alice lays down next to Ryan and closes her eyes. Ryan raises an eyebrow at her sleeping so close to him, but he shrugs it off and falls asleep. After awhile, Alice wakes up yawning. "AH!" Dragonflies were buzzing over her head. Ryan sleeps through her shriek, and he subconciously puts an arm around her and pulls her a little closer to him. "What are you doing?" Alice whispers, blushing madly. Ryan still doesn't hear, but he also doesn't pull her closer. Alice shakes him, still close to him and blushing. "Um, Ryan, wake up please." Ryan begins to wake up, yawning. "Wh--" He realizes what he's doing, and quickly let's go. "What the Hell?" "Um," Alice blushes. "Anyway, uh, I don't know..." Ryan blushes, and turns away from her. "Uh, sorry about that, I didn't know what I was doing..." "Um, it's okay, uh, I um, should we, uh, continue the thing we were doing, you know, uh, the question thing." Alice stammers. "Er, alright... Did you enjoy being hugged by me in my sleep?" He winks to show he's just joking. "Yeah, you were very warm," Alice jokes. "Glad to hear that." Ryan smiles a little. Alice smiles, too. "So, now what?" Ryan yawns, and leans back. "You tell me." "Um, Truth or Dare?" Alice suggests sitting down. "Alright, you go first." "Okay, Truth or Dare?" Alice smiles evily, but jokingly at the same time. Ryan shrugs. "Dare, of course." "Okay, I dare you to lick the toilet!" Alice laughs. Ryan shrugs. "Alright." He heads over to the restroom. Alice giggles and follows Ryan to the restroom. "Don't get too excited." Ryan sighs. "You don't have to worry 'bout that." He looks over at the toilet uncertainly, then he thinks. He licks the side of it, which was never touched by any disgusting material that goes in. Then he stands back up. "Truth or Dare?" "Dare," Alice says. Category:Chemstra Category:Roleplay